


Better than a Sunrise

by Koffee



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than a Sunrise

It was unexpected, and sudden, but it wasn’t.

It wasn’t unexpected because both of them could have backed away whenever they wanted. No one shoved their faces together, no one made them kiss. It kinda just happened, but neither of them expected it too.

Jason and Roy were both exhausted and their night of adventure was coming to an end. They were sitting on top of a building, a slow wind breezed through -- the introduction of a cold front. The morning sun was peeking through the buildings, and the golden light illuminated Roy’s hair like a fire. The way the light played in between each strand of hair caught Jason’s attention.

Roy could feel Jason staring at him, he could feel those soft blue eyes tracing the silhouette of his face. It made him nervous, but he didn’t let that show, he ignored the burrowing eyes and continued to gaze at the sunrise.

“Hey Roy,” Jason called his name because he wanted to look at him.

“Hmmm?”

Roy turned his head to the side, his eyes flicked up toward Jason’s and then down toward his lips. Jason saw where his eyes moved, and didn’t hesitate to make the first move. He moved slow, giving Roy the time to pull away and act like nothing was happening -- but Roy didn’t.

Their lips touched, briefly.

Jason let out a low sigh and Roy smiled in response.

“What?”

“Looking at you is better than a sunrise.”

A heavy blush flushed on Jason’s face, he grunted turned away, “Come on, let’s go home.”


End file.
